IT'S YOU
by deveraux09
Summary: Ryu was sitting near the bank of the river. He cannot help but think of his friend Chizuru. He fell irrevocably in love with her. Will he find the right words to say to Chizu?
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: Yeay! This is my very first fan fic! :) I really like Kimi ni Todoke, specially the Ryu and Chizu love team. Sorry for the errors. __:P –deveraux09_

_**This story is based upon Ryu's perspective. **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***** IT'S YOU… *****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_He was sitting alone on the bank of the river. He couldn't help but think of her."_

It's summer vacation again. Three months of separation with her. *Sigh*. I really can't help but think of her every day; her smiles, her humor, her thoughtfulness and her clumsiness. The way she acts that she doesn't care, but deep inside she really does. I wonder if I will be able to tell her how I feel. Will I be able to show her how much I love her? It hurts me so much when I see her desperately clinging for my brother's love. I mean, she could have me. Why does it have to be him when I'm always here for her? This is utterly frustrating. It feels like: "_I'm missing her even though she's right next to me, yet I can't have her and I'm just watching her fall helplessly in love with someone else." _*SIGH…*

"Hey. What was that all about?" said by a soft voice that brought me back to reality.

I was shocked. She was just right there at the very moment I'm thinking of her. I can't find the exact words to say. It was hopeless and embarrassing at the same time. When I looked up, I saw that she is quite irritated with my reaction. Because of that, she gave me my usual punishment. She really messed my hair now.

"What the hell are you doing Chizuru?" I said half irritated, half amused.

"Oh. Ryu-chan. You are so weird today," she exclaimed.

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood for games."

"Ryu-chan! You really act like a kid today. (*laughs*)"

"Why are you here anyway? Don't you have anything to do?"

"I just missed you. Oh well, don't give it a meaning. I was just, anyway. Never mind. (*blushes*)"

She took me by surprise. It was as if I felt that there were butterflies in my stomach. I started laughing and that made her really mad. She was already aiming a punch on my face, when I realized that she tripped on a rock.

"Chizu, watch out!"

"Waaahhhh. I'm going to fall."

Miraculously, I caught her. She was secured in my arms. I couldn't ask for more. She was still shocked. Then all of a sudden, I felt like saying it.

"I love you and I always will."

I have finally said it… Those magical words… I hope it reached her.

"What did ya say?" she asked me.

"Did you not hear it?" I replied.

"No. I didn't I was really shocked for I thought I'm going home soaked. So, can you please repeat what you said?"

"No."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I said no. Are you deaf?"

"Why won't you say it again? I said I'm sorry I didn't hear it. `Come on. Tell me. We're brothers, right? You can tell me anything."

"No. You ruined my perfect momentum."

"I hate you Ryu! You're always like that. Wait. Do you mean to tell me that you have finally found your so-called _someone_?"

"Well… As a matter of fact, I already found her."

"Who is she? You're a total cheater! (*stomps her feet in total frustration*)"

"Alright... Ask me questions that are only answerable by yes or no."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Is she important to you?"

"Yes, you're right she is."

"How long have you known her?"

"You're asking me a different question there lady."

"Sorry. I'm just curious anyway. But if you don't want to answer, it's okay. Oh. I have to go now. I still got to buy some ingredients in the shop right there."

"I've known her since I was young."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me right."

"Could it be the girl that we used to play with when we were young?"

"Never mind, you really are the worst."

"Come on, Ryu tell me."

"Why do you have to look for something different when in fact it's right there just in front of you?"

"Ryu. You're so weird today."

"It's you."

"What?"

"I said it's you. I love you Chizuru."

"Well, considering the fact that we're brothers, I love you too Ryu."

"It's not like that Chizu. I love you more than that."

She was stunned. I didn't wait for what she will say. I just walked towards my bicycle and rode it. I realized that I can never be Toru. Maybe I can never have her. Maybe I might as well, give up.

"Ryu!" a familiar voice shouted and I stopped, I looked back.

I saw no one familiar. Maybe I've finally lost my senses. As I was about to go, someone stopped me. It was Shouta.

"Did you tell her?"

"Yes. I already did. But I don't know if we're going to be friends again. I walked out the moment I told her."

"Man. That sucks! But you can tell me anything that's bothering you, right?"

"Thanks Shouta. I'll remember that. I better keep going."

What if things wouldn't be the same after this? What if our relationship crumbled into dust? But still, someday, somehow I really wish that it will reach her.

_(To be continued…)_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I do apologize for Ryu's attitude. It seemed like he was the damsel in distress here. Hehe. I'm sorry. Anyway, It is my very first fan fic. I hope that I can do better next time. Till here :)!_


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: _Hi! So __**it's you **__again. Tadaa?! I present to you the last chapter of this story. Apparently, I should have updated it last week but due to some circumstances, it was moved. I lost my notebook *sobs* but luckily I found it. Hurray! :) This story will be based upon Chizuru's POV. Please wait for my Ayane-Pin love team. :D Super thanks to meganine, though I bully her a lot. haha :))  
_

**I THINK I LOVE YOU**

The river was calm as ever and I could still feel the gentle wind that blows to my face. I am sitting by the river and have never moved for... who knows how long. The sun is turning orange-y red, the scenery is perfect. I would have really enjoyed it if my mind isn't hovering over something someone said to me...

"_I love you more than that."_

He can't be that serious right? I mean we're like brothers. Ever since we were kids, I always thought that he is just a pal, a best friend to be exact. Am I really ready to take another step forward? Why haven't I seen this coming? If I did, I would just…

"Chizu-chan?" a warm voice greeted me.

I looked behind and checked the person. "Sawako?" and that was it, I hugged her. "Waahhhh…!" crying out my dear confused heart to her.

I felt her froze but then immediately hugged me back. "What's the matter?"

"Ryu is acting weird. He said he loves me. Then I replied that I love him too because we're brothers and then he said he loves me more than that. I wasn't able to say anything else. What will I do?"

"Oh. Sanada confessed to you?"

"No! Uh—uh—i-it's not a confession. I think. I mean, it wouldn't be possible because we're brothers and I don't like him in that way. I love Tooru, believe me."

"Still denying it, huh?" another voice said.

"Ayane!" I let go of Sawako and seated myself and hid my face to her. If there's one thing that would definitely make her shout at me, it's crying with my face all messed up. "I don't know what to do. The moment he said those words, it was like the whole world just stopped. It really felt... weird," I said in between my hiccups.

"Admit it..." Ayane said teasingly. "...you have feelings for Ryu."

"N-no. I don't!" my voice unexplicably getting lower with every word.

"Yes, you do. If you really don't feel anything, why would you act all freaked out and worried?"

"It's not like that. It's just that I'm... I'm just... overly conscious. That's all."

"Uhm..." Sawako started her eyes on the river behind me. "Wouldn't it be better to confirm things with Ryu before jumping to conclusions. And..." Sawako stopped and looked straight to my eyes, her lips curved to a comforting smile. "and when everythings confirmed and you really don't feel anything that special for him then you can at least tell him that in a nice way."

"You're brilliant Sawako! But I doubt if Chizu will return to normal. Oh I forgot. She's not normal."

Yeah. She's right. I really am _not_ normal. If I was, then a simple 'Sorry, I don't love you, too' would be very quick and simple.

"Sawako-chan, Ayane-chan. I better get going now. Thanks for the advice," I got up and absent-mindedly started walking.

Could it really be possible that he likes me? I doubt. Nah, impossible. He couldn't have possibly liked me. I mean, I do act like a boy. I love sports. I'm not interested in anyone else but only Tooru, my love. He's already _taken_, though.

"Watch out!" Someone yelled and that person pulled my arm.

I was quite shocked when I saw a speeding truck pass just inches away from me. It's good someone pulled me away. I smiled and looked up only to be shocked again by the identity of my savior. It was Ryu. He saved me. My heart skipped a bit when my eyes met his, I couldn't help but to look away.

"Stupid monkey!" He was shouting at me. It's the first time I heard him shout, and he sounded like my mother when she saved me from falling from a high tree. "You're almost hit by a truck! What were you thinking?"

I wanted to tell him it was him I was thinking, but it did not came out.

"Yeah… Thanks for saving me." It was all that my scaredy mouth could say.

He must have noticed he's shouting for he composed himself. "Don't mention it. I just did what's right."

"Ryu, I... I'm really sorry about earlier…"

"Never mind that. Forget what I've said earlier."

"But…"

"I'm sorry Chizuru, I can't be Tooru."

And with that last sentence, Ryu left me. That was the last time I saw Ryu during our whole summer vacation. I wonder what happened to him. But deep in my heart, I know it's entirely my fault. Anyway, as of now, it's our last day of our summer vacation. I better enjoy the day with my friends.

"Chizu-chan! We're here. Sorry to keep you waiting," Sawako beamed.

"Oh… You have a date with Kazehaya-kun, right?" I teased her.

"Uhm. We're just," she started to blush.

"Yeah, we have a date. Got a problem with that?" Shouta said and started blushing too.

"Come on. I was just kidding. Ayane-chan, we better get going. We must leave these love birds alone."

"Bye-bye Sawako, Shouta!" Ayane smirked.

So we were walking when all of a sudden I saw a familiar back. I recognized it quickly for it was Ryu's. I started to walk towards him simply to greet my best friend. Just then, something stopped me.

He's not alone. A girl in white sundress and a leather hand bag is with him. She looked so girly and cute. She's smiling at Ryu and, even though I couldn't see his face (he's facing the girl and I am just a few feet behind him), I bet she's smiling at her, too.

I know I should be comforted and happy. Comforted that all that happened was just a misunderstanding and happy that he has found the cute girl of his dreams. Though my mind says celebrate and be happy, my heart felt like it was stabbed by a dull knife; cutting it slowly to millions of pieces leaving its ragged edges screaming in agony.

Tears started building up at the corner of my eyes. He began to turn and though I know I already cannot conceal my presence my legs acted on their own and began running to the direction opposite of Ryu's.

I shut my eyes and the tears I didn't even noticed I've been holding back rushed down my cheeks.

"You're such a stupid monkey! I thought you loved me. Stupid! I hate you!" I shouted. I let my feet take me to anywhere I could be alone. Somewhere even the pain would leave me.

My hands felt a tree. I sat and leaned on it, the strength on my legs abandoning my body. I cried. I don't know if anyone hears me. I don't care. Suddenly, somebody embraced me. It felt warm but it didn't take the pain away. I looked up. It wasn't him. It wasn't Ryu. It was my so-called love, Tooru.

"Chi. Why are you crying?" he asked, concern visible in his voice.

"It's because of your stupid brother. I don't know what I should feel anymore."

"Why? Do you feel anything for him?"

"I don't know. I don't want to talk about it."

He placed his hands on the side of my head and dried the tears on my face. He held my hand with the other still on my right cheek and said sincerely, "We broke up. I realized that I'm not in love with her. It's you whom I deeply love, Chi."

I was waiting for this moment since I was still a kid. But hearing those words now didn't eased even a bit of the pain. The my world didn't stop and my mind is still seeing pictures of my best friend happily together with a cute girl.

"Tooru, I love you too, but…"

I felt someone was watching my moves. Then I looked up, I saw Ryu standing there a few feet behind Tooru. He's looking down that I could not see his face. My heart tells me to call his name but before I could even open my mouth he began to ran away.

I took his hand from cheek and joined it with the other. "I'm sorry Tooru. I love you too, but not as intense as it was before. My... heart now belongs to someone else."

It felt good to say those words, like a little piece of my broken heart began to heal.

"I was too late then…"

"No, you were not. It's me. _I _was the one who changed. I'm sorry Tooru. Maybe you should fix your relationship with her."

He let out a weak chuckle. "It would take a greater woman than her to replace you."

If he only said that before I realized I love someone else, I would have been happy.

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Tooru."

He placed a hand above my head and said with a smile, "Just a request, I still want you to call me by my name after this."

I looked at him with confused eyes. He helped me get up and smiled at me again. "I'm glad to have you as my new little sister."

With that, I left the place. And I followed Ryu, but I was dumbfounded with a loud crash and the noise of people.

"Is he dead?"

"Oh My Goodness! There's a lot of blood. Someone call an ambulance!"

"Ryu!!! Ryu!!!" I called out, hoping that someone would answer and tell me he's okay.

I ran to the scene but all I saw is a man on a stretcher covered with white cloth. I felt the strength escape from my body and I ended up sitting on the grassy area. Thank God it's not him. The man and Ryu have such different features.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" A familiar voice brought me back to reality.

I looked back. It's Ryu. He's safe and sound. I wasn't able to control myself. I hugged him and I broke down into tears.

"You're really stupid. I hate you!"

"You were just calling my name a while ago. And now, you hate me. I don't believe that." He said with a smirk.

"Moron! You're a monkey."

"Even monkeys have the right to love their princess."

"Shut up."

"Then why are you still hugging me if you hate me that much?"

"I really hate you now."

"Come with me. I need to show you something."

He dragged me to a taxi and blindfolded me. I was really curious where we are heading. I didn't speak. I just followed his actions. I felt myself inside an elevator and when he removed my blindfold, I was quite surprised. We're at the Tokyo Tower.

"What are we doing here?"

"I just wanted to show you something. Try to look up please."

I followed his command and he took me by surprise again. There were tons of fireworks that night. I had completely forgotten that there's a festival today.

"It's beautiful." I whispered.

"No, you're more beautiful than that."

"Stop it, you monkey."

"I'm not kidding. It's true. I love you, Chizuru."

"I know."

"I want to hear it too. `Come on."

"I love you Ryu. I think…"

"What's with I think? Don't be shy."

"I'm gonna punch you. Stop it. You're embarrassing me."

"So, you're highness. Will you be my one and only?"

"Even monkeys deserve the 'yes' of their princess."

I was extremely embarrassed that I don't know what to say next. He just held me close. It felt nice. I felt that I was safe and all the pieces of my heart were molded together and could not feel a single twinge.

"Did you see what I see?" a familiar insulting voice exclaimed.

We both looked back. Sawako, Kazehaya, Ayane and Pin were there. I was extremely dumbfounded. I looked down. For the first time in my life, I smiled like there was no tomorrow.

"You missed a lot guys. You see, this is my princess. I'm his monkey knight in shining armor," Ryu joked.

"Really?!" They all shouted in unison.

"Yeah, what you see is real." I blushed hard.

"Then, it will be a triple celebration. I think," Shouta exclaimed.

"Triple? Why? Oh, why are you here Pin?" I asked.

"What you see is real," Pin smiled.

"What the hell! Ayane? Is that true?" I asked her.

"Yup, what you see is real."

"Stop mimicking me."

Everybody laughed. I felt different. I don't feel empty now. I can say that I became a fully pledge girl. Plus the fact that I have another slave, hurray! I finally realized that I love Ryu. His love reached me. I'm sure my feelings reached him too.

"I love you, Chizuru."

"I love you too, Ryu. No, I changed my mind, I hate you."

"You hate me now, why?"

"Who's that girl earlier? Another princess of yours, maybe?"

He let out a hearty chuckle "You're funny. You're really jealous."

"No, I am not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not!"

"Then why would you care about such trivial matters?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'm extremely jealous. Got a problem with that?"

"You're cute, Chizu. That girl you saw awhile ago was lost and she just asked me for directions. I just helped her."

"Oh. Really?"

"There's no more room for two here. I only need you to feel these empty spaces in my heart."

"You're so lame!"

"I know it's lame but still, it's sweet."

"Okay. The monkey wins this time."

"Thanks princess."

"I really love you, Ryu Sanada. Don't you dare cheat! I'm going to cut your head if you do so."

"Don't worry my princess. I won't."

"I love you, Ryu."

"I love you more."

**THE END**

~*deveraux09*~


End file.
